


Books & Covers

by hovy11



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovy11/pseuds/hovy11
Summary: Erotic novelist Kim Kai can’t help but notice the cute bookstore manager working his book signing event. Maybe he can give the cutie a special VIP experience with the author.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Books & Covers

The book store was humming with activity. The line to meet the popular erotic novelist Kim Kai snaked around book displays and clogged the coffee shop. Those fortunate enough to have scored access to the fan club invitation only event waited eagerly to have their book signed and to bask in the presence of the charismatic author. Ironically many were rendered speechless in front of the man’s knowing smile, plush lips, chocolate eyes and tawny hair coiffed in artful disarray.

Kai smiled and listened, at times he made flirty comments. His fans were charmed and smitten. It was a long evening but he relished the interaction with his readers, observing and gaining motivation from their excitement.

Speaking of observation – all evening he had been noticing the short man with the dark glasses framing his owlish eyes. Fuzzy blue sweater, a size too big, he seemed to be everywhere – helping ring up sales, directing the line, jumping in to assist at the coffee bar – all with adorable concentration. Kai decided he would make a point of getting to know this one better. He smiled to himself – maybe do some… research.

Kai was delighted when during the last hour of the event he finally got a chance to see him up close when he quietly inched up behind the author to bring a fresh glass of ice water. He was even more adorable close up with his large clear eyes, plump cheeks and heart shaped lips. Kai deliberately let his hand brush the man’s as he accepted the water and was rewarded as the man momentarily bobbled the glass spilling a few drops onto the table cloth. He flushed and dabbed at them with a napkin stuttering “Oh! I am s-s-sorry”. His voice was surprisingly deep.

Kai ran a finger along the back of his small hand causing him to snatch it back but not before Kai could see him shiver as he quickly backed up and ducked out of sight. The rest of the signing Kai was hyper aware of the man in the blue sweater as he moved around the shop. His dark eyes occasionally darting toward Kai and then away. Kai smirked – how delightful!

As the last of the fans were ushered out the door and the shop locked for the night. Kai sighed and was gathering his things as the shop owner Jongdae came over accompanied by Kai’s publisher, Junmyeon.

“Great event Kai – thank you for agreeing to do this“, enthused Jongdae. “The fans were so excited. Really thank you so much for promoting your book here – and I was just saying to Junmyeon, to show my gratitude I would like to treat you both to dinner. There is an excellent Italian restaurant just a few shops down. Kyungsoo!” here Jongdae turned and called over toward the checkout area. Kai’s eyes brightened as the man in the blue sweater came around a display and walked toward them. Jongdae turned back to them “This is Kyungsoo – our store manager. The success of this event is largely due to his great planning and execution. I’ve asked him to join us as well.”

Kyungsoo - even his name was cute, thought Kai. The young looking man bowed and shook Kai’s hand, remarking in his soft deep voice “Kai, it is a pleasure to meet you”. Kai winked at him where only the two of them could see and was rewarded when a blush suffused Kyungsoo’s face.

What could have been a boring dinner meeting was anything but for Kai as he maneuvered the situation to make sure he was seated next to Kyungsoo. As the dinner conversation flowed Kai found himself more and more attracted to the smaller man. Kyungsoo spoke infrequently and succinctly when he did, but his low, velvety voice ignited a hum of awareness in Kai, who took every opportunity to brush against his arm or leg causing the smaller man’s cheeks to pinken.

As the men finished their meals (Farfalle with pancetta and sundried tomato pesto for Kai and Junmyeon, fettucine alfredo for Jondae and vegetable lasagna for Kyungsoo) and declined dessert, Kyungsoo excused himself. “My apologies for having to leave early. Please continue your evening, I have to be up early to open the coffee shop at the store tomorrow and the last bus comes by in 10 minutes.” He said putting on his puffy black coat and winding a dark gray scarf around his neck.

“No, no that is quite all right” said Junmyeon. “It has been a long day, I am tired as well. Jongdae and I have some business tomorrow morning so perhaps we’ll see you. Again, thank you for your work on the event.”

As the party breaks up Kai follows Kyungsoo out the door of the restaurant and they both turn onto the sidewalk back in the direction of the book store.

“My bus stop is just on the corner.” Kyungsoo mumbles into his scarf.

“My car is even closer,” Kai said. “It’s a cold evening. Let me give you a ride home.”

“I really don’t want to trouble you.” demurred Kyungsoo

“Oh, no trouble - it would be a pleasure.” Kai gave slight emphasis to the word pleasure, and Kyungsoo shivered. Kai suppressed a smile. It was chilly but he would bet anything that the shiver was not because of cold.

The heater in Kai’s SUV soon had the car’s interior at a comfortable temperature and Kyungsoo removed his scarf and held it in his lap. He really didn’t live far and within 15 minutes they had pulled up in front of a modest apartment building, white stucco exterior with a small garden in the front and what looked like a total of 6 units, two on each level, each with its own exterior entrance and porch or balcony depending on the level.

“W-w-would you like to come in for coffee?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, lifting his chin and directing his eyes vaguely at the right hand unit on the top floor, his hands twisting the scarf he still held

“I would.” Kai replied smiling. They made their way up the stairs to the 3rd floor unit. Kyungsoo fumbled briefly at the lock and looking back over his shoulder at Kai with hooded and unreadable expression in his dark eyes, turned the knob and swung the door open.

Kai was ready to turn on a smooth seduction mode but no sooner had he crossed the threshold when suddenly he found the door shut and his back pressed against it. Kyungsoo made a swift move that somehow buckled Kai’s knees and he found himself kneeling in front of the smaller man – his eyes level with his crotch.

“Well, Pretty” growled Kyungsoo “I quite like you at this height.”

Kai’s eyes widened and his mouth would have dropped open in shock if it weren’t for Kyungsoo’s left hand firm but gentle on his neck, under his chin and pressing his head back against the door. Kyungsoo smirked and with his right hand he removed his glasses to set them on a small table nearby. His eyes, amused and dangerous, looked straight into Kai’s own with naughty promise. Kai swallowed shallowly under Kyungsoo’s hand and licked his lips nervously. What was going on? Kyungsoo leaned closer to speak softly into Kai’s ear, the dark purr causing his eyelids to flutter and his dick to twitch.

“Oh, Pretty, you had fun with all your little touches tonight, didn’t you -hmm? Rubbing my leg, brushing my hand. You need to be taught some manners. When to stay and when to …come.”

Moving to Kai’s mouth, Kyungsoo kissed him deep and dirty. Kai heard himself whine as Kyungsoo finally backed away, but not before giving Kai’s lower lip a nip that went straight to his groin and left him panting in short, breathless puffs.

“Stay”. Kyungsoo commanded and Kai watched with a dazed expression as Kyungsoo backed slowly away only taking his eyes from Kai’s briefly as he pulled the soft blue sweater off over his head and tossed it on the nearby couch.

“Stay”. He repeated as his hands began to unbutton his white shirt, one button at a time from the bottom up, untucking it from the waistband of his jeans. Without the larger sweater bagging over his jeans, Kai could see they fit snuggly over strong thighs and what appeared to be an amazing ass. His shirt falling open Kyungsoo, shrugged it from his shoulders. Kai gurgled weakly as his eyes slid over the toned chest and abs that had been hidden beneath. Striking, jagged tattoos wound around his biceps, across his chest and disappear behind his back and – Kai’s eyes glazed a little and he unconsciously licked his lips - both of Kyungsoo nipples were pierced with silver barbells. Gulp.

“Oh Pretty, my eyes are up here” Kyungsoo teased, laughter an undercurrent in his low murmur, and Kais’ eyes flew back to Kyungsoo’s and held there as a slow smile lit Kyungsoo’s face. It was as if a sun had been born in the room and Kai so wanted to bask in its light – but he had to “stay”. He swallowed again and looked pleadingly at Kyungsoo.

“Pretty, take of your clothes.” Kyungsoo growled. Kai hurriedly reached to undo his tie. “Stop! Not the tie – everything else but not the tie.” Kyungsoo instructed. Kai was so aroused he could barely stand to shuck his pants and boxers. Hard and glistening with leaking precum, he stood naked except for his tie loosely circling his neck and felt a little confidence return. He knew he had good body and he could see the appreciation in Kyungsoo eyes.

Kyungsoo looked at him a moment longer “Pretty” he crooked his finger and beckoned to him “Come”. Kyungsoo started to back down a hall, crooking his finger at Kai. “Come Pretty. Let’s see what else that mouth can do.”

Kai followed slowly a bit unsteady. Kyungsoo had unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and was laying back on the bed. “Come Pretty” he beckoned Kai again. “Let’s start here” he cupped his cock through his open jeans. Kai crawled forward from the bottom of the bed and involuntarily hummed in his throat as he saw that Kyungsoo was unexpectedly thick and long. Kai didn’t have a size kink but he did have an appreciation for good dick and this was good dick. He hooked his hands in either side of Kyungsoo jeans and pulled down as Kyungsoo lifted his ass and together they rid him of his jeans. Shit, he wasn’t wearing underwear and a wave of heat went through Kai to know that all night the seemingly shy, modest bookstore employee was not only hiding that amazing chest under his baggy sweater but was going commando. The thought was so hot that Kai needed a moment to process this new information. The whole night had been a mind fuck.

“Pretty?” Kyungsoo grabbed the tie and twisted it so it tightened around Kai’s neck but not enough to restrict his breathing. “Are you still with me?” Kai looked up and met Kyungsoos eyes and boldly licked up his shaft from base to top stopping to suck at the tip, tasting Kyungsoo’s precum before sinking down further. Kai was skilled at giving blowjobs and despite Kyungsoo’s size took him in one go, eliciting a groan from the man prone under him. Kai worked his mouth up and down slurping obscenely, fondling Kyungsoo balls. Kyungsoo groaned again and fucked up gently into Kai’s mouth, all the while holding the tie around Kai’s neck. Kai acknowledged it was a strange but not unpleasant feeling. “Pretty?” Kai realized his eyes had closed and looked up to meet Kyungsoo eyes again. He had his finger crooked again. “Come up a little higher.” Kai pulled off with a final slurp and kissed and licked his way up to Kyungsoo nipples circling first one and then the other with his tongue and pulling gently at the barbells with his teeth. Kyungsoo hissed and bucked and finally pulled him up with a twist of his hand in the tie to seal their lips together in a breathless kiss. One kiss lead to another. Kai loved the feel of the strong hands moving in his hair, down his back and on his ass. They undulated, aligning and rubbing their members together. Suddenly Kyungsoo rolled them over and Kai was pinned beneath him. Kyungsoo hovered over him his plush lips red and swollen from their kisses, his eyes deep and unreadable as he brought a hand from under the pillow now holding a bottle of lube and moved it down between Kai’s legs where he gently stroked his hole, teasing but not entering. “You okay Pretty?”

Kai gulped and nodded and watched as Kyungsoo opened the lube and liberally doused his fingers. Pushing in he began to scissor and tease first with two fingers and then with three. Finally, coming back to kiss Kai deeply he aligned himself and eyes locked on each other Kyungsoo pushed slowly in until he is buried to the hilt. Kai’s eyes fluttered but stay open. “Move. Move. Please!” he pleaded. And Kyungsoo beginning slowly at first but building up speed began to fuck deep and steady into Kai. As Kyungsoos breath became faster and deeper, Kai could feel his body clenching around Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo groaned and quickened his pace changing the angle so that suddenly each thrust hit Kai’s prostate with intention and Kai began to keen and clutch at Kyungsoo with his arms and legs. Kyungsoo dug his knees into the bed and with this added leverage had practically bent Kai in half, fucking him relentlessly, his breath coming in quick pants now. He was close now and Kyungsoo reached down to jerk Kai off causing Kai to arch and moan. Kyungsoo leaned closer and whispered in Kai’s ear “Cum, Pretty” and Kai did – an intense orgasm that swept through his entire body and brought Kyungsoo along with him as they thrust and held, thrust and held, and finally, spent, collapsed together. Sometime during the night Kai recalled a second round in the large shower, massaging water meant to clean them up turned into Kai being fucked from behind, ass up as he leaned on the shower bench and cried out in bliss as Kyungsoo rolled his hips, hitting his prostate and jerking him off at the same time. Kyungsoo leading him clean and spent into the now clean and soft bed and curling up with his cheek on Kyungsoo chest just below the barbells – abstractly titillated to know of their proximity. Falling asleep to Kyungsoo velvety voice crooning to him.

Kai came awake slowly. Disoriented he turned over slowly, naked and a little sore and then it all comes rushing back. His entire body flushed and he sat up quickly looking for Kyungsoo. He was alone. Looking around at the room – which he hadn’t given much attention to last night- he saw a sparsely furnished though comfortable room decorated in neutrals. There was an adjoining bathroom. Er, yes he did remember that from last night and had to shake his head and bring himself back to the present. Where was Kyungsoo? Twitching the covers aside he saw a note on the bedside table with his name on it. Unfolding it he reads “Good morning Pretty. I had to open the coffee bar this morning. Come to the book store and I will make you breakfast.”

… a little later.

“Ahem,” says Junmyeon, “Aren’t those the clothes you were wearing yesterday? So did you spend some quality time with Kyungsoo? Holy shit Kai! You must have opened his eyes to a whole new world last night you devil, you.” Kai looked over, Kyungsoo was just finishing the espresso pour into a cup. This morning he was dressed in a green sweater over a white button down, his dark framed glasses back on his face and his bangs a fringe softly framing an angelic face. Kai felt his cheeks warm. Kyungsoo looked up and meeting Kai’s eyes he smiled, raised one eyebrow and crooked his finger at Kai and mouth “Come”.

“Uh!” Kai abruptly jumped up dropping his phone, madly scrambling for it as it skittered on the table and then catching it and fumbling briefly as he slipped it into his pocket. “Uh… I gotta go, uh get my coffee. I’ll catch up with you later hyung” His face was flushed and he exited the booth with a small stumble.

“What the heck was that about?” Wondered Junmyeon looking after him, puzzled.


End file.
